


Please?

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyhobbitshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/gifts).



Tony led Jaime by the hand. He was smiling softly, as he walked backwards down the hall. He pushed the door to their bedroom and looped his arms around Jaime's neck. 

”I hope you don't have any plans for today,” He smiled.

”Ehh. Nothing important,” Jaime shrugged and rubbed their noses together. He pushed Tony's shirt up and trailed his fingers along the warm skin of his hips.

Tony leaned his forehead against Jaime's, running his fingers through the soft curls at the back of his neck. ”I love you.”

”Love you more,” Jaime whispered and kissed him softly.

Tony smiled, ears going red. He hid his face in the crook of Jaime's neck.

”After all this time, you're still shy?” Jaime chuckled.

Tony tugged on Jaime's shirt, pulling it up. Jaime raised his arms, letting him take it off. They undressed each other with fumbling fingers, laughing when jeans got stuck around ankles and they tripped over their own feet.

They tumbled into bed together, kissing urgently. Their naked bodies found each other, hands grasping for familiar curves, falling into place like puzzle pieces. 

Tony tightened his thighs around Jaime's hips, pulling him down. Chest to chest they kissed, deep and wet. Hands tangled in hair and caressing jawlines and cheeks. 

Groaning deep in his chest, Jaime pried Tony's thighs apart, getting ready to climb ontop, but Tony pushed him away. ”What...?”

”I want you to f-fuck me,” Tony panted.

”Huh?”

”I want you to fuck me. Want you inside me. Please?” He curled a hand around his dick, throwing his head back. Tony begging was a rarity. Tony being _submissive_ was rare. 

Jaime had to close his eyes and count to ten.

Tony knew what Jaime was doing, but he couldn't help but moan at the touch of his own hand. Tired of waiting, Tony got on his knees and elbows, still stroking himself slowly. ” _Jaime._ I need you.”

”Hold your damn horses, jeez.” Jaime dug the lube out the nightstand and kept it within his reach. He rubbed his hands up the expanse of Tony's back, nipping his lower back. ”Wanna go straight to it, or you want me to eat you out first?”

”I don't care, just do _something._ ”

Jaime grinned and trailed wet, sloppy kisses down Tony's back and pulled his cheeks apart. With the flat of his tongue, he lapped at the puckered hole, dripping saliva everywhere.

Tony buried his face in a pillow and pushed back against Jaime's mouth. He let go of his cock and tugged at his hair instead, gulping air like he was drowning. Tony knew Jaime loved rimming him. He didn't let him all that often – not that Tony didn't enjoy it, he just usually kept all the attention on Jaime's needs; not his own. 

Tony started to give and relax under Jaime's ministrations. It didn't take him long to become loose enough for Jaime to get his tongue inside. He practically purred at the entry and grasped the sheets in his fists, gasping loudly.

Jaime smiled and curled his hands around Tony's strong thighs, digging his fingers into the muscles. He could feel the little tremors under his palms. Looking down Tony's back, he saw his ribs expand and stretch the inked skin of his torso.

”Please,” Tony whispered, curling a hand around Jaime's wrist.

Jaime moved his face to the side and blew a stream of cold air across Tony's sensitive hole. He practically sobbed and tightened his hold on Jaime's hand.

”I got you,” Jaime soothed. He kissed Tony's butt cheek and opened the condom, rolling it onto his length and stroked himself a few times. He sighed deeply, letting his eyes fall closed.

Jaime poured some lube into the palm of his hands, letting it heat up a bit before coating his fingers and the condom.

Slow was Jaime's method of operations – no matter how much Tony begged him to go fast. 

Two fingers deep and he laid on Tony's back, his forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. Jaime curled his fingers upwards and spread the digits apart, working Tony further open.

As they made it to three fingers, Tony was keening, rocking back onto Jaime's hand.

”Ready?”

”Been ready since you took your pants off,” Tony grunted.

Jaime laughed and patted his thigh. He lined himself up and nudged Tony's knees further apart. In one slow, fluid motion, Jaime pushed inside.

Tony couldn't stay upright anymore and put his chest to the mattress, counting on Jaime to keep him on his knees. 

Jaime loved how Tony just deflated when he had something in his ass. Fingers, toys, Jaime's dick – didn't matter; he turned into a ragdoll. 

Changing the angle, Jaime hit Tony's spot and a moan tore its way through his chest. ”Take... take the condom off. I want you to come inside me,” He panted.

”What?”

”We're both clean, c'mon. Please, Jaime, _please_?”

Jaime wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. ”Alright... Okay.” Jaime pulled out and Tony whimpered. He pressed a soothing hand into Tony's lower back and got rid of the latex.

He added some more lube to the mix, before he pushed back into Tony's heat. 

Tony whimpered again. If he wasn't already on his elbows, he would've faceplanted into the mattress.

Jaime leaned over Tony's inked back, hands on his soft hips. He nipped at the back of Tony's neck.

”Go faster,” Tony croaked.

Jaime smiled into the sweaty skin and picked up the pace. Tony was pliant and barely met Jaime's thrusts anymore. He didn't mind. Tony usually topped, but when he didn't, Jaime knew he was in for a treat.

Tony was so different when he was on the recieving end of things. He was all soft and desperate whimpers. 

Tony was the type of top who left bruises and bites in his wake – nothing like the purring kitten currently trembling under Jaime's hands.

Jaime curled an arm around Tony's hip, taking his length in hand and stroked him slowly. 

Tony laced their fingers around his cock and they moved in unison. The trembling of his thighs increased and he sobbed, spilling onto the sheets beneath him.

Jaime slowed his pace and peeled his chest off of Tony's sweaty back.

”If you stop, I swear to God, I'll kill you,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

Jaime grinned and pulled out. He pushed Tony to his back and got back inside, before Tony had time to complain. He dug his hands into Tony's sweaty hair, no doubt getting lube into the tangled mess.

He swallowed Tony's moans, going harder than before. Tony wrapped his legs thightly around Jaime's middle, locking his ankles together. 

He dug his fingers into Jaime's strong back. Jaime could feel the skin break under Tony's nails. Being the possessive little shit that he was, it only made Jaime go harder.

He pulled on Tony's hair, turning his head away. He sucked bruises into Tony's neck, not loosening the grip on his hair.

”You just had to fuck me on the wet spot, didn't you?” Tony panted. He moved from Jaime's sore back and grabbed his ass, urging him to go harder.

”Of course,” Jaime replied. He shifted from his neck and to his throat, sucking on Tony's adam's apple.

Tears were streaming down Tony's cheeks, his lashes stuck together in clumps. Jaime licked the salt off of his cheeks and kissed him, sharing the salty taste on his tongue. 

Tony was almost too out of it to reciprocate, mostly just keeping his lips parted.

As Jaime came close, he leaned on his elbows and brushed the hair out of Tony's eyes. They gazed into each otther's eyes and smiled lazily. Tony ran his thumb along Jaime's cheek.

”You're so beautiful,” Jaime muttered. 

Tony ran his hand through the sweaty curls and kissed him softly. He felt Jaime's shoulder shake and he came apart. He came, warm and wet inside Tony's clenching heat.

Tony held him through the tremors and cooed softly. ”I love you.”

Jaime hummed tiredly and tried to pull out, but Tony kept him from moving with his legs, still locked around his middle.

”Stay for a second.”

”Okay,” Jaime said and cuddled into Tony's chest.

After they caught their breath, he finally let go and Jaime could pull out. Tony whimpered at the loss, still too worn out to move more than absolutely necessary.

Jaime touched the pads of his fingers to Tony's puffy rim, making Tony cry out. Jaime held him open with his thumbs and watched a mix of lube and cum trickle out of him and soak into the sheets.

The flush on Tony's chest peeked out between the lines of ink. A satisfied smiled grazed his face. 

Jaime crawled back into Tony's open arms and kissed him lovingly. ”You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?”


End file.
